Teething infants can be difficult to be around because of the crying which results from the pain experienced from teething. An infant has an instinct to chew of small items in order to aid in the eruption of the first set of teeth. This instinct has usually been satisfied by supplying the child with a teething apparatus upon which to chew. The U.S. Patents issued to Lombardo et al., and to Panicci are exemplary of the type of teething devices available.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,878 to Lombardo et al. discloses: a baby teething gum massager having a body in the shape of a figure eight with a forward curved portion dimensioned to fit within a child's opened mouth and a rearward curved portion which is wider than a child's mouth. The forward curved portion contains a plurality of tufts of bristles embedded on opposite sides of the forward portion.
U.S. Patent to Panicci discloses: a teether comprising separate sheets of plastic material sealed together along their edges. The sheets define separate cells connected by narrow necks. The cells contain fluid under pressure which may travel from cell to cell when the one of the cells is deformed by pressure from a child's mouth.
Although these teething devices can help to quiet a teething infant, it has been found by the inventor hereof that the addition of a vibrating mechanism to a teething apparatus will quiet almost all teething infants.